The invention relates generally to hand tools. More particularly, the invention relates to adjustable wrenches.
A common adjustable wrench in the prior art has a static jaw and a movable jaw on a screw thread. Rotating the screw slides the movable jaw across the wrench, allowing a user to adjust the space between the jaws to the required size bolt for tightening or loosening.